Rosalina's Ringtone
by NatalinaForever
Summary: When Nat hears that Rosalina has "Beautiful Eyes" as her ringtone, he starts to wonder. Does she know that the song was written about her? And if so, what does it mean that she has it as her ringtone? One-shot, inspired by the episode "Everybody's Cried at Least Once", fluff


**A/N: So I was watching the episode "Everybody's Cried at Least Once" and I just loved the fact that Rosalina had the song "Beautiful Eyes" as her ringtone. We all know that _she_ knows Nat wrote it for her. But Nat doesn't know that she knows that he wrote it for her. And I just thought it was adorable so I decided to turn it into a one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Nat's POV

We are all sitting around talking about the upcoming tour when suddenly I hear, "Beautiful eyes in disguise, they will arise, I despise…" At first, I'm not sure where it's coming from, but then Rosalina flips her phone open and I realize that she has Beautiful Eyes as her ringtone.

 _Interesting choice_ , I think. I know all of us have Naked Brothers Band songs as our ringtones, but I'm surprised to find out Rosalina has picked Beautiful Eyes. Not that I mind.

I wrote that song for Rosalina last year and changed the lyrics to "blonde hair, shiny blue eyes" so the other band members wouldn't know the song was about her. That didn't really go so well, as Thomas, Qaasim, and David figured it out immediately. I don't think Rosalina realized it was really about her though. Or did she? Either way, why would she have that song as her ringtone?

 _Chill Nat, she probably just has it as her ringtone because she likes the song. Of course it doesn't mean she likes you._

My curiosity gets the better of me though, so I decide to question her about it. She's in the middle of telling me how it never pays off to get her hopes up when it comes to her dad. Then she starts to walk away, so I walk faster to catch up. "Hey Rosalina, why do you have the song Beautiful Eyes as your ringtone?"

She pauses before responding, "No reason. I just like the song."

"Oh okay," I reply, unable to help feeling a tad disappointed, "It kinda didn't seem like you liked the song when I wrote it." I remember how she thought I had a blonde, blue-eyed girlfriend and was annoyed that I didn't tell her about it.

"What? Of course I did," she replies, "It's really pretty."

"Just like you," I blurt out before I can stop myself. I tell myself it's her fault for setting me up like that.

"What?" she asks, sounding surprised.

Out of nowhere, I suddenly find a lot of courage, because the next thing I say is, "You know, I actually wrote that song about you."

"I know," Rosalina replies nonchalantly.

"Wait… you know?"

"Yeah, I saw a video of you saying that you had to write in code so Thomas, David, and Qaasim wouldn't tease you," she explains.

"Oh… uh well this is awkward," I say, not really knowing what to say next.

"That's why I really like the song," she tells me, smiling.

"Because I wrote it for you?" I asked curiously.

"Nat, do I have to spell out everything for you?" Rosalina laughs.

"Actually yeah that would be really helpful," I respond honestly.

"Well when I thought you wrote that song about another girl, I was so upset because I wanted to be the only girl you noticed. But ever since I found out you wrote the song about me, it has been my favorite song," she tells me and I cannot believe this is happening right now.

"Does that mean…?" my voice fades off.

"It means that I like you Nat. As more than a friend," she says, blushing.

"R-really?" I asked, sort of dumbfounded. I feel like any minute now I'm going to wake up.

But then she laughs and says, "Yes, you dork." She leans into kiss me and the second her lips touch mine, I can tell this is real.

After we pull apart, I can't stop smiling. This girl, who I have loved as long as I can remember, is actually returning some of my feelings. I only say "some" because I doubt her feelings for me are as strong as mine for her.

"Is this really happening?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes," Rosalina replies, laughing, "And you know what else?"

"What?"

"I think this tour is going to be a good trip," she tells me.

I put my arm around her shoulder, smile, and say, "I think so too."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. :) I'm kind of late to the NBB fandom, but I've just been obsessed with the show lately and since I've read practically all the Natalina fanfics out there, I decided to start writing my own. There will definitely be more to come.


End file.
